The Keeper
by Commander-of-the-night
Summary: She has the power to give life, and the ability to take life away.
1. Chapter 1

The Keeper

**Disclaimer: AtLA is property of VIACOM and Nickelodeon. No profit is made from this story.**

**Chapter 1: The avatar has returned.**

A small fire nation vessel was placidly moving through the clear blue water, smoke billowing from its spout. Zuko the Fire nations banished teenage prince standing on deck, his arms folded.

"Uncle Stop drinking tea, and help me look for signs of the avatar." Zuko snapped at his fat uncle who was lazily drinking a cup of green tea and playing a board game with a very flustered crew member.

"After I finish my Pai sho game nephew." Iroh answered calmly.

"We don't have time for Pai sho! Only when I capture the avatar will my honour be restored and I can return home!" Zuko shouted at his uncle who looked at him with a deep sadness in his large golden eyes.

"Please Prince Zuko take a…" Iroh was interrupted by a blinding flash of pure white light.

It beamed down to the ship causing the crew to get tossed into the air.

The light faded and the ship returned to its previous course.

Zuko jumped to his feet while Iroh sheepishly sat up and got up.

A few members of the crew rushed onto the deck to see what the source of light was. "Prince Zuko what was that?" The captain asked "The Avatar!" Zuko gasped. He turned to his uncle who was standing in a fire bending stance. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A caped figure had fallen from the sky and landed on the captain's head. The captain pushed the small body off himself as it floundered on the ground. Three guards paced up to the writhing body and prepared to fry it. "Wait!" Iroh yelled in unison with Zuko. The guards immediately stopped advancing.

Iroh ran at it at an immense speed for his size and weight.

He crouched down beside it and held it still. The captain's helmet was impaled in the things stomach. Red blood poured from the large wound.

"If I do not tend to it Zuko it will surely die!" Iroh spoke in a worried tone.

Zuko had malice and glee in his eyes. "Do what you must uncle. But make sure it lives." Zuko answered his face straight again.

Iroh bowed to the prince and left with the quivering caped thing in his arms.

Iroh rushed below deck and into his quarters. He laid the hooded figure on his fire nation bed and rushed off again only to return three minutes later, arms full of bandages, ointments and dressings. Iroh placed them on his bedside table and pulled a chair up to the side of the bed.

He gripped the helmet in his right hand and a large wad of cotton dressing in the other. He tore the helmet out of the things stomach and pressed the wadding tightly to the gaping hole. The figure screamed and cringed at the sudden pain. "It will be alright." Iroh said reassuringly. The body's chest rose and fell rapidly but slowly regained a normal speed. Iroh was reaching to lift of the hood when a pale hand shot up to catch his wrist. It let go and opened up the cape so Iroh had a full view of its stomach.

The thing was dressed in a diamond encrusted genie outfit. Iroh assumed it was a girl as he wrapped her lower torso in bandages. "May I ask your name?" Iroh asked the still hooded girl.

"Phoenix." She said in a quiet and wispy voice before fainting.

Phoenix woke up in the same place three nights later. She was still in her own clothes and cape. She felt around at her waist. It was heavily bandaged. She grabbed for the edges of her cape. Her hands met a piece of fabric that was crusted with dry blood. There was also a large tear in her cloak.

Phoenix's eyes swept the room. Iroh was asleep in a chair in the corner. Phoenix twisted her body to get a better look at the peaceful looking old man. She yelped at the stabbing pain in her stomach. Iroh almost immediately got up and rushed to her side. "My dear are you alright." Iroh whispered in a panicky tone.

"Yes." Phoenix whispered back.

"Why don't you take off your hood?" Iroh asked "If you want me to." Phoenix replied in her silky voice.

She lifted her hood off slowly revealing her shoulder length pure white hair and eyes. Phoenix's pale skin seemed to glow in the soft light of the torches hanging around the walls. Her mouth and nose was covered in one of those genie face things that had small diamonds dangling off of it. Iroh gasped. A light breeze blew through the open window. Phoenix's hair danced around her face. She closed her eyes as she was overcome by shivers. Iroh pulled up the covers on the bed so they were covering the majority of Phoenix's body. "Thankyou." She whispered before falling into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
Please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Phoenix woke to the sounds of intense fire blasts. She peeled back the Fire nation bed covers and slugishy dragged herself out of bed.  
She walked to the small window of Iroh's room and peered out of it. The rising sun greeted her, its golden rays warming her face.  
Phoenix hobbled over to the iron door clutching her aching stomach. She turned the large metal handle and walked into the small hallway.

Phoenix pulled her hood over her face and closed her cloak around herself. She turned right and begun walking. She walked up a small set of stairs, her wound flaring with every step. Phoenix limped into the light of the day. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Phoenix could smell the briny sea winds and the gentle smell of the smoke rising from the ships engine room. Waves lapped at the sides of the ship as it cut through the water with ease.

She followed the blasts of light to where Zuko was sparring with one of the crew. The prince knocked his opponent off his feet with ease.  
"Uncle, these moves are basics. Teach me the next set." Zuko ordered.  
"Patients nephew, yor basics are your most deadly weapon." Iroh said calmly.  
"The avatar has had one hundred years to master the four elements. I can't beat him with basics! You will teach me the next set!" Zuko ordered angrily. Iroh sighed but started teaching Zuko the next fire bending set.

Phoenix walked out from behind where she was standing and onto the main deck.  
"UNCLE WHATCH OUT!!" Zuko yelled. he ran to his uncle and shot an inferno of fire at Phoenix from his palm.  
Phoenix stood there rooted to the spot. Fear had plastered her feet to the ground. She flung her arms up in a cross to protect her face as the blast grew closer. THe flames bounced off her arms. Zuko aimed a kick at her head but Iroh grabbed his shoulder just in time. Zuko looked at his uncle in a misunderstanding way.

"Nephew, this is the girl that fell from the sky." Iroh explained.  
"My appologies peasant. I thought you were an assasin." Zuko spat.  
"Please Nephew, show some manners." Iroh said.  
"Get her off my ship Uncle. She's not the avatar. I have no use for her." Zuko said and turned to walk off.  
"Yet she just displayed firbending." Iroh said smugly.  
Zuko paused. "We drop her off as soon as we reach land. And that is final." He stalked off into the wheel house.

Iroh sighed. "I didn't know you were a fire bender." Iroh asked suspiciously.  
"Neither did I." Phoenix whispered back looking down at her unscathed arms.  
"I think I should teach you the basics before we reach land. For self defence purposes only." Iroh smiled a knowing smile and paced up to Phoenix. He pulled back her hood. Phoenix's flowing white hair rippled in the light sea breeze.

****

"Uncle! Did you see that? It was a flare from a fire nation ship set off by the avatar and his accomplice. They're heading for the Southern Water Tribe village." Zuko anounced.  
"Very well Nephew. I am teaching Phoenix how to firebend and play Pai sho. She has great talent in both areas." Iroh glanced at Phoenix then back to Zuko. Zuko looked at Phoenix. His features softened when Phoenix gave him a shy smile. Zuko quickly snapped out of the minor trance Phoenix had him and focused. His face straight again, he set if to the wheel house. Iroh and Phoenix could hear Zuko barking orders at his gaurds and the captain.

The small vessal was approaching land fast.  
"I think you should stay below deck in my quarters while my Nephew and his landing party go ashore. You will be safe there." Iroh said kindly, his golden eyes full of care and tender paternal love.  
"Thank you Iroh. I will try and keep safe." Eris said back with a warm smile.  
"Please call me Uncle." Iroh gave a hearty laugh and led Phoenix into his quarters.  
"I will come to get you when my nephew returns. Do not leave this room unless your life is being threatened or I come to get you."  
"Aren't you going ashore Uncle?" Phoenix asked in a small voice.  
"No. This is something Prince Zuko has to do on his own." With that Iroh left closing the door softly behid him.

****

Phoenix waited and waited. She grew restless as time went by. Phoenix continously paced the room thinkng if she should go up on deck and see how Iroh and Zuko were doing but Iroh's words replayed themselves over in her head. _Do not leave this room!  
_Suddenly Pheonix was tossed to the floor. The ship had hit something. She quickly scrambled to her feet and rushed to the metal door. She turned the iron handle,flung the door open and ran up the corridor, up the stairs and onto the deck. There was ice and snow every where.  
Three gaurds were defrosting men who were encased in ice.  
Phoenix looked to the sky. A giant flying bison was soaring through the air, three passengers in its saddle.  
"We are going to have to get the ship repaired Zuko." Iroh said to Zuko who was looking to the sky his body shaking from the rage it contained.  
"I know Uncle!" He yelled at Iroh.  
"What are you doing here Phoenix?" Iroh said not even facing Phoenix.  
"I heard the crash so I rushed up here to see if you were okay." This answer was directed at Iroh and Iroh only.  
Iroh turned and gave Phoenix a warm smile then faced Zuko again.  
"The closest dock is in the fire nation. I sugest we go and get the ship rapaired."  
"I agree Uncle." Zuko replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Here you go Phoenix. Spiced noodles and peppermint scented tea for relaxation." Iroh placed the tray on the bedside table and pulled the Fire Nation quilt up a little.  
"Thankyou Uncle." Phoenix replied sitting up in the large bed and taking the noodle bowl into her lap. She picked up the chopstix and scooped a large amout of noodles into her mouth. she chewed and swallowed them quickly not bothering to taste the spicy herbs and spices. Phoenix stopped. The chopstixs dropped from her hand. She scrambled out of bed and ran to Iroh. "WATER!" She screamed holding her throaght. Iroh laughed his booming laugh and searched for the glass of water he had meant to put on the tray.

Phoenix was waving her arms signalling Iroh to hurry up. The waves outside picked up in intensity, slaming into the walls of the ship. A torrent of water flew through the small window and towards Phoenix. It slammed her into the back wall. Iroh rushed to her aid, lifting her to her feet. He gave her a bewildered but confused look. He rushed to the window and peered out into the inky black night. He shot a fire blast into its blackness. _No one. _He turned back to Phoenix who was producing a small flame, one in each palm, evaporating the water on the floor.

"Where did you live before I met you?" Iroh asked suspiciously.  
"I...don't know." Phoenix replied truthfully.  
"And who were your parents?" Iroh asked.  
"I...can't remember" Phoenix said sadly.  
"Hmph" Iroh grunted and helped Phoenix with cleaning up all the water. Iroh was deep in thought with a look of concerntration on his usualy joyful face.

"Have you ever tried bending any element before?" Iroh asked Phoenix as they evaporated the last splodges of water.  
"Well I cant really remember anything before landing on your ship Uncle."  
"I want you to try and bend some water for me." Iroh said. Phoenix nodded but said "How?" To Iroh.  
"Well I've fought many a water benders in my time and their movements are usualy slow and graceful. Try."

Phoenix took the normal firebending stance, legs parted and her weight on her back foot. She faced the window and waved her hands in one smooth movement. The waves crashed harder into the sides of the ship. Phoenix started again with both of her hands at one side then gracefully and slowly swinging them to be infront of her. The cup of peppermint tea behind her fell over. The cup smashing on the hard floor.  
"Very interesting." Iroh commented. Phoenix's anxious gaze searched Iroh for approval. Iroh smiled and sighed. "I think it is time we both got to bed. We have a long day ahead of us. Sleep well." Iroh left before Phoenix could say good night. She lay on the covers thinking about Iroh's questions and his reactions to her answers. After a long while Phoenix fell into a restless sleep.

****

It was a beautiful day. Not a cloud to be seen.  
Phoenix was standing on deck leaning on the the railing mulling over her thoughts. She squinted into the distance. A large stretch of land greeted her tired eyes. "Home." Zuko had quietly joined Phoenix. He leaned down and rested on the railing next to her.  
"Its been 3 years since I've been home." Zuko chuckled but continued. "I miss it."  
"What happened?" Phoenix asked.  
"I was banished. I lost everything. Catching the Avatar is the only way to regain what is most important to me. My honour."  
"Oh." Phoenix looked at Zuko sypathetically. His face was neutral but his eyes told a different story of sadness and regret.

"Well hello you two." Iroh greeted Phoenix and Zuko joyfuly. "I have arrranged for Phoenix to be taken in by a friend of mine. She lives in the Fire Nation and will take good care of her. She will be off our ship as soon as we reach land." Zuko had a look of shock on his usualy angry face while Phoenix had a look of betrayel plastered on her face as she stalked below deck to collect her cloak. Iroh followed her.  
"Here hand this to the person I have sent to collect you. He will take you aboard his ship and transport you safely to your destination." Iroh handed Phoenix a scroll that was sealed shut. She snatched it ffrom his hand and chucked it down on the bed with her cloak.  
"Why?" Phoenix whispered.  
"It is not safe for you here now that I know you are a waterbender. Zuko would have found out and when he did you would have been taken to the fire nation and probably killed! What I have done will secure you a good life."  
"But I want to stay here with you Uncle! Your the only family I have!" Phoenix flung her arms around Iroh and cried into his shoulder. He patted her on the back and whispered encouragements into her ear.

"Come now dear let's get you ready."  
Phoenix nodded and wiped her eyes. She grapped her genie face thing and clipped it on. She threw her cloak over her shoulders and fastened it at the neck. Iroh took a step toward her and pulled the hood up so it was covering her tear stained face.  
"Good. Now do not take your cape of until you reach the mainland. this may not make sense now but it will soon."  
Iroh gave Phoenix one last hug before leading her up the stairs and back onto deck. "Here are some extra bandages encase you need them." Iroh handed her a draw string pouch full of medical items. Phoenix's stomach had stopped hurting and it wasnt painfull when she walked. There was still a gaping hole in her side though. "I also think you might need these."Iroh whispered as the ship docked. He handed Phoenix two more drawstring bags. One full of coins and the other Pai Sho tiles. She laughed when she caught site of the multi coloured tiles. She tied the two bags around her waist with the medicle bag.

Iroh walked Phoenix off the ship, gave her a fleeting hug and faced Zuko. "You wont guess who I just saw!" Iroh said calmly.  
"Who?" Zuko looked around. He saw it too. "Zhao."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N  
**_I haven't been writing because no one has read my story. So if you want me to continue I am begging you to please reveiw! :)  
_**  
CHAPTER 4**

Phoenix stood under her cloak silently, staring into the distance.

"Please Phoenix, sit down." Zhao pointed to a chair next to him. His voice was strained, he was clearly making an effort to be civil to her.

"No." Phoenix answered icily - there was something about this man that turned her cold inside. She refused to associate herself with him.

"Hmph." Zhao thought for a moment, "how about some tea?"

"No." replied Phoenix in the same bitter tone as before, firmly staring ahead with silver-white eyes never leaving their mark. Not once did she meet Zhao's gaze.

A man rushed into the room puffing and panting. "Admiral, we have reached port."

Zhao nodded and turned back to Phoenix. "Get ready to meet Princess Azula, your new mentor. You will be her property. You will do what she asks when she asks." said Zhao savagely.

He grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her onto the0 deck and down the ramp, releasing her next to a large carriage pulled by rhinos.

The carrige door opened and Zhao pushed Phoenix inside. He nodded to the driver and stalked back onto his ship.

Phoenix was on the carrige floor, a stabbing pain in her forehead. Her hand immediately went up to feel her head. Her hairline was wet and dripping with blood.

Someone lit an oil lamp. Phoenix scrambled around to see a teenage girl sitting proudly in the corner of the large cabin. Phoenix bent down and bowed to the girl.

"You have respect. Now get up." The lady snapped.

Phoenix got to her knees and stood up. She grasped her aching and blood drenched head in pain.

"So you've met my dear brother I hear, and of course my Uncle and Commander Zhao."

"Yes Princess." Phoenix answered simply.

"Good. What is your name?" The princess asked.

"Phoenix, your highness."

"Well Phoenix, welcome to your new home." The Princess said almost brutaly.

The door of the dark carrige was opened by a fire nation gaurd. The Princess stepped out of the cabin and onto the pavement of the palace grounds. Phoenix sheepishly followed. She stepped down the three steps and onto the hard ground. Her eyes scanned the beautiful palace. It was mostly gold with hints of red and black.

She followed the princess who walked proudly to the gold front entrance doors. The gaurds opened them as the princess walked through, Phoenix following in her wake.

***

"So, Phoenix. My Uncle has taught you to Firebend. True?" Azula asked.

"Yes princess. He taught me the basics." Phoenix whispered.

"Good. I have a job for you."

Azula led Phoenix to a large room with burning pedastools in each corner.

"This is a training room. I will be your new teacher. From now on you will call me master. Hmm... I like the sound of that." Azula smirked and sent a jet of fire at Phoenix.

She dodged it and sent a well directed ball of flames at Azula's feet.

Azula jumped and flipped in the air while sending an inferno of fire at Phoenix from her foot.

Phoenix clapped her hands together and split the hot flames around her.

She sent short bursts of fire at Azula as rapidly as she could while forcing the Princess back into the wall.

"Impressive." Azula smirked and walked into the centre of the room.

Phoenix followed suit. They trained long into the night and early into the morning. Set after set. Azula wanted perfection, deadly precision.

Phoenix gave Azula what she wanted, fire blast after fire blast.

Phoenix got an eight hour break to sleep.

One of the many palace gaurds led her to her room. It was a small room covered in red fabric. The wall hangings were Fire nation, the bed covers were Fire nation even the turtle ducks swimming in the pond outside Phoenix's window had the Fire nation emblem branded into their shells.

Phoenix scanned the room briefly. _Bed, bathroom, wardrobe, desk and a clock. 4:00am!!!_

She staggered to the bed and colapsed onto it. Soon after falling into a peaceful sleep. She was woken at 12:00 for lunch. The gaurd led her to the huge dining hall. Azula was seated at the head of the table with various noblemen and women surrounding her.

Phoenix was seated opposite Azula and served a bowl of spiced noodles. She picked up the chopstix beside her bowl and started shovelling the spicy noodles into her mouth like everybody else. _"These are delicious! I love the spices. Seriously hot but nothing I can't handle."_ Phoenix thought to herself.

Phoenix's eyes widened, her chopstix droped from her hold. They landed on the table with a soft thud.

"Water." She choked out.

Her eyes searched her place,a glass of water stood to her left. She chugged it down before you could say fire, earth, water, air. A man came around and refilled her glass. Before he could walk off Phoenix latched onto his wrist and took the pitcher out of his hands.

She kept shoveling in noodles then gulping down water.

After lunch Azula resumed training. They trained 'till nine then Phoenix went to bed via the kitchens.

***

Every day was the same training 'till nine then bed. Training resuming at six in the morning.

Different fire bending masters were ordered in and told to teach her all they knew.

"I now pronounce you a master of Fire bending." Azula smiled a satisfied smile. "Tomorrow you will be escorted to Kyoshi Island to learn the ways of the kyoshi warriors. Then you will meet up with the Yu yan archers, Master Piando and finaly a few of my personal friends."

Azula stalked out of the training room and out of sight laughing coldly as she went.

Phoenix bowed to Master Zinan and went to her room to pack her things.

She tried to pack clothes that didn't resemble Fire nation. One item she couldn't leave without was her long, black, hooded cloak.

She packed a bag of mixed spices from the kitchens and hopped into her large and comfy bed.

Her body was exhausted from the fifteen hours straight of training. She quickly fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
